El comienzo de tu vida
by youweremynewdream
Summary: Rapunzel empieza una nueva vida en una nueva ciudad. Allí hará nuevos amigos y conocerá a alguien que cambiará su visión del mundo. Capítulo 6 en finales de enero / principios de febrero
1. Nueva vida

**¡Hola chicos! Éste es mi primer fanfic, por lo que no creo que sea muy bueno. Solo espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**EL COMIENZO DE TU VIDA**

Era un lunes soleado. El primer día de instituto. Todo el mundo se reunía con sus amigos, seguramente hablando sobre qué habían hecho durante las vacaciones. Rapunzel estaba nerviosa. Era su primer día en ese instituto. Siempre se estaba mudando por el trabajo de su madre.

"Ya hemos llegado" dijo Annabelle, la madre de Rapunzel. Rapunzel estaba en silencio, y parecía bastante triste. "Ya te dije que no nos volveremos a mudar hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Te lo prometo, cariño." La cara de Rapunzel cambió rápidamente, dibujando una sonrisa en su cara. Abrió la puerta del coche para salir de él. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se despidió de su madre.

"Te quiero, mamá. Hasta luego"

"Adiós"

El coche se alejó y Rapunzel fue andando hasta la puerta principal. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Era muy tímida y se ponía nerviosa cuando tenía que hacer nuevos amigos. Le daba mucha vergüenza.

Mientras iba caminando, alguien se tropezó con ella, provocando la caída de ambas personas.

"Lo siento mucho, no estaba mirando por dónde iba" Dijo alguien. Era una chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Llevaba una camiseta ancha de color blanco y unos pantalones tejanos cortos. En los pies llevaba unas sandalias marrones.

"No, no. Ha sido mi culpa. Tengo que tener más cuidado. "Dijo Rapunzel recogiendo las cosas que se le habían caído al suelo.

"Eres nueva, ¿no? Encantada de conocerte. Me llamo Ashley. Estoy en el último curso. "

"Soy Rapunzel. Encantada. Yo también empiezo el último curso. "

Las dos personas se dieron la mano, agitándola. En ese mismo momento sonó la alarma que indicaba que las clases empezaban.

"Vamos. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos juntas? "Dijo Ashley, emocionada.

"Claro."

* * *

_En clase_

Rapunzel y Ashley se sentaron juntas, como antes acordaron. Todo el mundo estaba sentado, al igual que el profesor. De pronto se abrió la puerta. Él era un chico bastante guapo. Ojos marrones y pelo corto y marrón. Llevaba una sudadera blanca y unos pantalones negros.

"Siento llegar tarde." Dijo él

"No pasa nada. Siéntate. " Dijo el profesor, señalando el único sitio libre que quedaba. Él se sentó.

Rapunzel no pudo parar de pensar en ese chico. Había algo especial en él. No sabía qué era.

"¿Quién es ese chico?" Preguntó Rapunzel, susurrando.

"Se llama Eugene. "

"Eugene…Bonito nombre" Pensó Rapunzel.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado el primer capítulo? Eso espero. Por favor, ¡comentad! Así puedo saber si os ha gustado o no. Espero poder hacer un segundo capítulo, almenos. Gracias :)**


	2. Idiotas

**Hola de nuevo. Pues este es el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**2. Idiotas**

Rapunzel y Ashley pasaron todo el día juntas. Después de las clases fueron a comprar un helado y dieron un paseo. Hablaron de muchas cosas. Rapunzel tuvo suerte de haber conocido a Ashley. Ahora tenía una amiga. Era su mejor amiga.

"¿Así que, te lo has pasado bien hoy?" Preguntó Ashley.

"Si, me ha encantado pasar el día contigo. Al principio pensé que no sería capaz de hacer amigos. Muchas gracias."

"De nada. Estoy muy contenta de que seamos amigas." De repente, Ashley miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos ya. Mi casa está por allí." Señaló hacia su propia derecha. "Nos vemos mañana en clase, ¿no?"

"Claro. Adiós. "

Las dos chicas se separaron. Rapunzel se fue a su casa, contenta. No tardó mucho en llegar, ya que Ashley le había enseñado la ciudad y sabía llegar bien. Cuando llegó, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de su casa.

"Hola mamá. Ya estoy en casa."

"¿Cómo te ha ido el día? ¿Te lo has pasado bien con tu amiga? "

"Si. Voy a estar en mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo? "

"Claro. La cena estará lista dentro de una hora." Annabelle se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena mientras Rapunzel subió a su habitación. Cuando entró, dejó la mochila en el suelo y cogió su portátil. Entró en facebook. Aunque no tenía muchos amigos le gustaba conectarse. Vio una petición de amistad. Sonrió al ver que era de Ashley. La aceptó y chatearon durante mucho rato, incluso después de cenar.

"Mañana voy a tu casa por la mañana antes de ir al instituto, y así vamos juntas. ¿De acuerdo?" Escribió Ashley.

"Vale. Puedes venir a las 8:45."

"Vale. Me voy a dormir. Adiós"

"Yo también me voy. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós."

Rapunzel cerró su portátil y se metió en la cama, contenta, porque ya no estaba sola. En los otros institutos en que había estado estaba siempre sola. Pero no ahora.

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

Ashley y Rapunzel fueron juntas a la escuela, como acordaron la noche anterior. La alarma sonó y entraron en clase.

"Buenos días, clase. " Dijo el profesor.

"Buenos díaaaaas. " Dijeron todos

"Hoy haréis parejas para hacer un trabajo. Las parejas se elegirán por sorteo. Tendréis que elegir un cuento de hadas escrito por los Hermanos Grimm. ¿Vale? "

"Vaaaaale. " Dijeron

"Bien. Las parejas ya están hechas, y son: Gunther y CeCe, Rocky y Ashley…"

Rapunzel estuvo atenta. Ella quería ir con Ashley, porque no conocía a nadie más. Se decepcionó cuando escuchó que Ashley iba con Rocky. ¿Quién era Rocky? Parecía una chica muy lista y aplicada, no como una chica pelirroja que estaba sentada a su lado. Solo se tocaba el pelo. Todo el rato. Había otra chica pelirroja en la clase, pero ella solo miraba a un chico rubio con ojos azules. Había una chica que molestaba a el chico que tenía delante suyo. Ella tenía el pelo corto, y ¿una barita en su bota? Los pensamientos de Rapunzel se volvieron a centrar en el profesor, que en cualquier momento podía decir su nombre.

"…Ivy y Teddy, PJ y Emmett, Olive y China, y por último, Rapunzel y Eugene. El trabajó se entregará en una semana. Ahora podéis empezar a hacer el trabajo."

Una chica rubia, con ojos marrones se acercó a Rapunzel con cara de preocupación.

"Ese chico, Eugene, es un idiota. Buena suerte, Rapunzel. "

Rapunzel se levantó y fue a la mesa donde estaba Eugene sentado. El parecía estar dormido. Tenía la cabeza encima de la mesa. Rapunzel le tocó el brazo, llamando su atención.

"Emmm… Hola. Soy Rapunzel. Tu compañera."

"¿Rapunzel? ¿Eso no es nombre de princesa?" El siguió con la cabeza en la mesa, sin mirar a la chica que estaba a su lado.

"Bueno, a mi madre… le gustaba ese nombre." Ella no sabía qué decir. Entonces él levantó la cabeza, perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes y grandes. Él abrió la boca. Después sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a la realidad.

"Aunque eres tan bella como una princesa, rubita. " Dijo él con tono seductor.

"Es Rapunzel. "

"No importa. ¿Te vienes esta tarde a mi casa? "

"¿Para hacer el trabajo? Si. "

"Oh, bueno. Eso también. "Él le guiñó el ojo.

"Mira, Eugene. Me han advertido de que eres un idiota. Vamos a hacer el trabajo. Solo el trabajo. "

"¿Quién te lo ha dicho?"

"Esa chica rubia de allí. " Rapunzel señaló hacia el otro lado de la clase.

"¿Teddy Duncan? Esa chica está loca. Hace videos para su hermana de dos años. Además, ¿has visto cómo baila?"

"No me importa. Vamos a hacer el trabajo. Aunque no quieras. "Dijo ella con enfado.

"Está bien, quedamos a la salida de la escuela cuando acaben las clases. Después iremos a mi casa a hacer el trabajo."

"Bien. "

"Clase. Sentaos en vuestro sitio." Todos se sentaron. "Tendréis que hacer el resto del trabajo en vuestras casas. Podéis iros." La clase se levantó y se fueron a hablar con sus amigos.

Cuando Ashley iba a hablar con Rapunzel, las dos oyeron como alguien gritó.

"¡Eh, rubita! ¡No te marches sin mí después, eh!" Dijo Eugene guiñando un ojo. Rapunzel suspiró.

"Es un idiota." Le dijo ella a Ashley.

"Sí. Tienes razón. ¿Hacemos los deberes juntas esta tarde? Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa."

"Lo siento, no puedo. He quedado con Eugene para hacer el trabajo."

"Vale. Entonces, nos veremos otro día."

Rapunzel miró a Eugene. Él le volvió a guiñar el ojo, y ella intentó mirar hacia otro sitio. Entonces Rapunzel vió a la misma chica pelirroja mirando al mismo chico rubio de ojos azules.

"Me gustaría enamorarme de alguien como esa chica ha hecho." Pensó Rapunzel.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

* * *

**¿Te ha gustado? Se me ha ocurrido la idea de añadir personajes de Disney Channel. Como Rocky, CeCe, Gunther, Alex, Justin, Candace, Jeremy, China, Olive, Ivy, Teddy, PJ y Emmett. ¿Te ha gustado mi idea? A mi me ha parecido divertido. Espero que os guste éste capítulo, y el próximo estará dentro de muy poco. Lo prometo :)**


	3. Mal comienzo

**Antes de nada, siento mucho haber estado ausente estos 2 meses. ¡Tenía demasiados examenes! Bueno, ahora que es verano os aseguro que voy a subir más capítulos más largos.**

**Ah, y muchas gracias por los que sigáis leyendo mi historia durante todo este largo tiempo.**

* * *

**3. Mal comienzo**

Las clases terminaron. Eugene iba de camino hacia la salida de la escuela, pero escuchó como alguien le gritaba.

"¡Eh, tío! ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?"

"Lo siento, Max. Tengo que hacer un trabajo."

"Bueno, si quieres te puedo ayudar."

"Gracias, pero es un trabajo en parejas." Eugene dijo, señalando a Rapunzel, que estaba sentada en un banco hablando con Ashley.

"Oh, bueno. Entonces nos vemos mañana. Adiós." Max dijo, alejándose.

"Adiós."

* * *

"Eh, ¿sabes que harán un festival de fuegos artificiales? Es éste sábado. ¿Quieres venir?"

"¿Fuegos artificiales? No, gracias, Ashley."

"¡Será divertido! Ven, por favor..."

"Lo siento. Odio los fueg-"

"Eh, rubita. ¿Nos vamos?" Eugene dijo, acercándose a las dos chicas.

"Ella tiene un nombre, ¿sabes?" Dijo Ashley, enfadada.

"Tienes razón. Era… D-¿Dekunzel?"

"Rapunzel. No es tan difícil de recordar."

"Lo que sea. Vamos, rubita."

"¡NO ME LLAMES ESO!" Dijo Rapunzel, levantándose."Adiós Ashley, hablamos luego."

"Adiós." Ella siguió a Eugene, que estaba a unos metros de ella. Eugene pudo ver como Ashley le daba una mirada asesina que claramente decía: 'Le haces daño y te mato.'

"¿Vamos a tardar mucho?" Ella preguntó mientras se alejaban.

"Oh, ya veo la princesita es impaciente."

"Solo quiero acabar lo más rápido posible para no estar contigo, idiota."

"Venga, si sé que te gusta estar conmigo."

"Oh, cállate."

"Cállate tú."

"¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA!

"Me callaré si tú te callas."

"Bien."

"Bien."

"¡Vale!"

"¡VALE!

* * *

"Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Sólo una cosa. Cuando entremos, por favor sube rápidamente las escaleras. "

"¿Por qué?"

"Tú solo hazlo." Él puso la llave en la puerta y la abrió. Rapunzel entró y subió las escaleras, como Eugene le había dicho.

"Mamá, ya he llegado. Ha venido una chica a-"

"¿Una chica?" La madre de Eugene corrió hacia él. "¿Dónde está?"

"Eh, mamá. Cálmate. "Dijo Eugene sujetándola por los hombros. Ella estaba oyendo la conversación, confundida.

"¡Está arriba! ¿A que sí? "Subió las escaleras y se encontró con Rapunzel.

"¡Mamá!"

"Hola querida. Soy Lisa, la madre de Eugene. ¿Cómo te llamas?"Dijo Lisa, dándole la mano.

"S-soy Rapunzel."

"Mamá, solo ha venido a hacer un trabajo de clase."

"Oh, perdón. Bueno, yo… estaré en la cocina."

Mientras Lisa bajaba las escaleras, Rapunzel pudo oír unos pasos corriendo y una voz de una niña que gritaba.

"¡EUGENE!"

Ella era una niña pequeña. De uno años. Pelo marrón y ojos de color miel, al igual que él.

"Hola, pequeña."Dijo Eugene, abrazándola.

"¿Quién es esa chica tan guapa? ¿Es tu novia?" Dijo ella, susurrándole.

"No, no es mi novia. Es solo una amiga. Tenemos que hacer un trabajo para el cole. Después jugaré contigo. ¿Vale?"

"Vaaaale. Pero prométemelo."

"Te lo prometo."

La niña se alejó corriendo y con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Después de eso empezó a cantar una canción. Al principio Rapunzel no sabía cuál era, pero después se dió cuenta de que era una canción de la película "La Sirenita". Sonrió al reconocer la canción, recordando sus momentos de la infancia.

"Ven, es por aquí." Él la guió hasta su habitación. Era una habitación simple. No tenía nada en especial. Solo lo básico. Los dos se sentaron en silencio, hasta que él habló.

"R-Re-"

"Rapunzel." Corrigió ella.

"Oh, sí. Rapunzel. Creo que… emm… Creo que deberíamos empezar."

"Sí."

"Vale." Dijo él, mientras los dos encendieron sus ordenadores. "De acuerdo. Wikipedia, emm… Hermanos Grimm, cuentos… Oh, aquí está. Blancanieves, La Cenicienta, Hänsel y Gretel, La Bella Durmiente"…" y Rapunzel.

"¿Cuál quieres hacer?"

"Todos son igual de absurdos."

"¿Absurdos? Son cuentos de hadas, son bonitos."

"E infantiles."

"¡A lo mejor como tú!" Rapunzel se levantó de la silla, cerró su portátil y cogió su mochila, marchándose de la habitación.

"¿A dónde vas?"Eugene preguntó, aunque no le importaba.

"A mi casa. Haré el trabajo yo sola y lo firmaremos los dos. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Perfecto."

"¡Eres idiota!" Dijo esto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, encontrándose con Lisa otra vez.

"¿Ya te vas? Espero volver a verte, querida." Lisa dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Sí, ya me voy. Gracias y… A-Adiós."

"Adiós." Lisa cerró la puerta con suavidad. Encontró un trozo de papel en el suelo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. De pronto, su sonrisa se convirtió en una cara poco agradable. Estaba enfadada. Subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de su hijo, sin preocuparse en llamar. Con las manos en las caderas, djio:

"¿QUÉ HA PASADO? ¿Por qué se ha ido tan pronto? ¿Qué le has hecho?"

"No le he hecho nada. Ya hemos acabado el trabajo."

"Tienes que dejar de ser tan gruñón, cariño." Lisa dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla."Quiero volver a ver al Eugene de antes. ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho?" Se sentó al lado de su hijo y sonrió.

"Yo también te quiero, mamá." Dijo él, abrazándola.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, y cuando se separaron Lisa sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era el trozo de papel que había recogido del suelo unos minutos antes. Era pequeño, y estaba medio arrugado. Parecía tener algo escrito.

"Se le ha caído esto cuando se ha ido. Dáselo mañana, ¿vale?"

"De acuerdo, mamá."

Lisa salió de su habitación. Eugene miró el papel, confuso. Lo abrió un poco, ya que estaba arrugado. No era muy grande, pero tenía algo escrito en él:

_No hay fuegos artificiales sin ti, papá._

* * *

**No ha estado muy bien, lo sé. Tengo ideas para próximos capítulos, muchas, pero en este capítulo me he quedado bloqueada. Si tienes alguna idea, por favor, escríbeme en los comentarios :)**


	4. Nada

**_Hola a todos. Siento mucho estos 20 días de espera. En un principio iba a subir el nuevo capítulo el día 8, pero me costó MUCHO pensar en lo que podía pasar en el capítulo y no me dio tiempo. Del día 9 al 15 no pude porque me fui de vacaciones. Hasta que empiecen las clases podré actualizar más rápidamente, pero después solo podré los fines de semana (si puedo). En estos momentos tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero en cuanto mi madre me compre los libros, tendré que empezar a hacer los deberes de verano. No creo que me vuelva a ir, almenos hasta septiembre, que alomejor me iré a Madrid durante 1 semana._**

**_Pero bueno, que no quiero aburriros con mi vida. Aquí está el capítulo._**

**_PD: Intentaré actualizar el 25 de julio._**

* * *

**4. Nada**

Eugene entró en clase. El profesor aún no había llegado, así que empezó a buscar a Rapunzel para darle la nota que se había dejado ayer en su casa. Todavía no había llegado, así que se sentó en su sitio para esperarla. Después de un momento, Rapunzel entró por la puerta. Cuando la vio, pensó que era la cosa más bonita del mundo. Él sabía que era muy pesada y que no la podía soportar, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Una sonrisa pequeña, pero era una sonrisa. Ella llevaba el pelo trenzado hacia un lado, de la manera que sus ojos se veían más grandes y bonitos. Tenía una mirada muy tranquila, la cual fue sustituida por unos ojos enfadados cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Ella rápidamente se sentó junto a Ashley.

"Hola Ashley."

"Hola Punzie. ¿Qué pasa?" Ashley pensó que su nombre era demasiado largo, así que decidió llamarla Punzie.

"Es él. Eugene. Quiero matarlo."

"Vaya. Veo que os lleváis muy bien, ¿no? "Dijo Ashley en tono irónico.

"Es sólo que no le soporto."

Mientras las chicas estaban hablando, Eugene fue donde estaban y se puso delante de Rapunzel con las manos en la mesa. Rapunzel se giró y miró hacia arriba, donde sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eugene. Odiaba decirlo, pero eran unos ojos muy bonitos.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" Dijo ella, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Solo quería darte esto." Le entregó el papel y se fue. Rapunzel miró el papel.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Ashley.

"Nada. Ahora vengo." Rapunzel arrugó el papel en su mano y fue con Eugene. Cuando estaba a su lado, Eugene se giró rápidamente y sus ojos se encontraron – otra vez- . Ella no esperaba que pudiera mirar tanto tiempo aquellos ojos, los ojos de la persona a la que odiaba en ese momento.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él, mirando hacia otro lado.

"¿Cómo tenías eso?"

"Te lo dejaste en mi casa ayer."

"Oh. Entonces, gracias."

"Denada."

Y se fue y tiró el papel a la papelera. Después de eso, se sentó junto a Ashley, quién parecía confusa. Ashley conocía a Rapunzel desde hacía pocos días, pero la conocía bastante como para saber que algo pasaba.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Rapunzel.

"¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Nada." Ashley siguió observándola con una ceja levantada."¡Nada! Enserio, Ashley."

"¿Estás segura de eso?"

"Ashley. Para, por favor."

Ashley se acercó a ella y le susurró a la oreja: "¿No te gusta?"

¿QUÉ? Por favor. Él era un gilipollas que no se preocupaba por nada ni por nadie. Por mucho que sus ojos eran bonitos y que era exageradamente guapo- tenía que reconocerlo -, a ella _nunca_ le iba a gustar. Nunca. "¡Ashley! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Bórralo de tu mente, ¡ahora mismo!"

"Vale, vale. Lo capto." Puso las manos arriba en derrota. "Solo parece que estás loquita por él." Murmuró la última parte, pero Rapunzel la oyó igualmente.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Nada." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Te lo juro, Ashley."

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó ayer?"

"Bueno, fuimos a su casa, me enfadé con él y me fui. Se me cayó algo y me lo ha devuelto. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me gusta? Ni siquiera lo soporto."

"¿Y qué pasa con el proyecto?"

"Lo haré yo sola."

"¿Qué? ¿Tú sola?" Ashley miró hacia Eugene."Ven conmigo." Agarro la manó de Rapunzel y la arrastró por toda la clase hasta estar en frente de Eugene.

"Eh, Fitzherbert. ¿Cómo estás? Bueno, Rapunzel quería disculparse por enfadarse SIN MOTIVO ayer." La parte de 'SIN MOTIVO' la dijo mirando a Rapunzel, qué no entendía por qué le estaba diciendo eso a él. "Así que, ¿y si empezáis de nuevo? Rapunzel, Eugene. Eugene, Rapunzel. Ya está. ¿Quedáis esta tarde para hacer el trabajo?"

Eugene también estaba bastante confuso y miró a Rapunzel, quién le dio una mirada diciendo: 'No tengo ni idea sobré qué está hablando.' "C-Claro. ¿Por qué no?"

"Perfecto. Al salir de clase, iréis a casa de Rapunzel." Volvió a coger su mano y volvieron a sus sitios."

"¿Pero qué estás haciendo?" Rapunzel preguntó en voz baja.

"Créeme, algún día me lo agradecerás."

"¿Agradecerte qué?"

"Ya lo verás." Ashley sonrió, pero Rapunzel no le dio importancia.

* * *

Rapunzel estaba recogiendo sus cosas, metiéndolas en su mochila. De pronto, se le cayó su carpeta al suelo. Eugene, quien estaba a unos metros de ella, recogió su carpeta y se la dio.

"Gracias." Dijo Rapunzel.

"No hay de qué. ¿Lista para ir?"

"Claro. Vamos." Los dos salieron de la clase y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Rapunzel. No hablaron durante el trayecto hasta que llegaron a un semáforo en rojo.

"¿Rapunzel?"

"¿Mhmm?" Giró la cabeza para mirarle.

"Siento lo de ayer. Fue todo mi culpa."

"No, no. Fue mi culpa. Me enfadé por nada."

"Bueno, supongo que los dos tenemos la culpa." Eugene le sonrió. Inmediatamente Rapunzel le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

"Es aquí." Rapunzel señaló hacia la casa que estaba al lado. Cuando entraron, ella se dio cuenta de lo desordenada que estaba su casa. "Perdón por el desorden. Nos acabamos de mudar."

"Oh, no importa."

Entraron en su habitación. Estaba un poco desordenada, pero era aceptable. Cuando se sentaron en frente su escritorio, Eugene vio una foto enmarcada de un hombre y una niña pequeña sonriendo. El hombre tenía los ojos azules, pelo oscuro y bigote y barba. La niña tenía el cabello rubio como el sol y los ojos verdes y grandes. Verdes como la esmeralda. Podía reconocer esos ojos en cualquier sitio.

"Emm, Rapunzel. ¿Quién es ese de la foto?" Él señaló el marco. La cara de Rapunzel entristeció y sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas.

"Ése _era_ mi padre."

"¿Era?" Preguntó confundido.

"Murió cuando yo tenía 6 años." Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla mientras ella miraba hacia el suelo para ocultar su vergüenza.

"Mierda, lo siento, Rapunzel. No tenía ni idea."

"No pasa nada." Se secó las lágrimas de su cara."Mejor que comencemos." Cogió el ordenador y lo encendió.

"Está bien. Empecemos."

"Está bien. ¿Qué cuento te gusta más?"

"No lo sé. ¿Qué tal _Rapunzel_?"

"¿Por qué ese?"

"¿Y por qué no? Será divertido."

"Vale. Vamos a buscar información."

Rapunzel empezó a teclear mientras Eugene observaba. También observaba sus manos. Sus preciosas, frágiles y pequeñas manos. Era como si se fueran a romper en cualquier momento.

Estuvieron trabajando unos 30 minutos. Buscaron información sobre el cuento, los Hermanos Grimm e hicieron un resumen de todo. La verdad es que fue más entretenido de lo que los dos pensaron que iba a ser.

"Vale. Aquí está la historia." Empezó a leer." _Una pareja que quiere un hijo vivía al lado de un jardín rodeado de paredes que pertenece a una hechicera. La esposa finalmente embarazada, ve unas campanillas plantadas en el jardín, y las anhela hasta la muerte. Su marido decide ir a juntar algunos para ella y termina enfrentándose con la hechicera, la Dama Gothel, quien lo acusa por robo.-_"

Eugene paró de escuchar cuando se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era y lo mal que la había tratado el otro día. Él había sido tonto."Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡No puedo dejar de mirarla! Será porque q-quizás… ¿me guste? ¡NO! Imposible. Nunca. Pfft. ¿Gustarme? ¡Por favor! Soy Eugene Fitzherbert. Puedo tener a cualquier chica que quiera. ¿Por qué iba a gustarme ella?" Pensó esto para sí mismo.

"_-Rapunzel. Deja caer tu pelo.-_" Ella continuaba leyendo. A Eugene le hizo gracia esto. Se supone que Rapunzel – la de la historia – tenía el pelo rubio y largo, como ella. Bueno, estaba claro que no tan largo como para escalar una torre. Su pelo llegaba por la mitad de su espalda. Pero era gracioso de todosmodos.

"¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Me está mirando todo el rato? Pero, ¿por qué? Tal vez… ¿le guste? No. Eso es imposible. Mírame. Rapunzel, ya basta. No sé por qué estoy pensando sobre todo esto, si ni siquiera me gusta él. "Pensó ella.

"_-Un día, él oyó el canto de Rapunzel en el bosque y se reunió con ella. Las lágrimas de Rapunzel le curaron su ceguera, volvieron al castillo y vivieron felices para siempre con sus hijos gemelos._"Hizo una pausa."¿Qué te parece?"

"Emm… Sí. Digo… Bien. Me parece bien. ¡Guau! Ya hemos acabado."

"Oh, sí. Qué rápido."

Se quedaron callados. Ninguno de los dos sabiendo que decir. Rapunzel estaba jugueteando con sus dedos, con nerviosismo, mientras que Eugene se limitó a mirar el montón de cosas que estaba debajo del escritorio. Algo le llamó la atención. No podía ver qué era, pero parecía interesante.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Nada. No es nada." Dijo, empujando un lienzo bajo el escritorio con el pie.

"¿Enserio?"

"De verdad." Hizo una pausa."¿Quieres-q-quieres algo para comer?"

"Claro, gracias."

"Vale. Ahora vuelvo."

Rapunzel se fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comida. Cogió lo primero que vio: 2 magdalenas con glaseado. Mientras, Eugene cogió lo que había visto antes. Era un cuadro. Se veían las siluetas de dos personas cogidas de la mano bajo la lluvia: un hombre y una niña. En el lienzo estaba escrita una frase: "Un día sin ti es como un año sin lluvia." También había otra foto de la misma niña con ojos verdes y el mismo hombre de antes. Cuando Rapunzel volvió a la habitación vio a Eugene observando el cuadro.

"¡No!" Gritó. "Dame eso, por favor."

Él simplemente la ignoró. "Has hecho tú esto?"

"S-sí." Dijo ella mientras dejaba las magdalenas encima el escritorio.

"Vaya. Es fantástico. Pintas muy bien, Rapunzel."

"G-gracias."

"¿Lo hiciste para tu padre?" Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Al principio, tenía una sonrisa triste, pero después sus ojos empezaron a llorar.

"Le… l-le ech-o m-mucho… de men-nos."

"Lo sé, y lo siento mucho."

"Dibujé esto hace unos meses. Antes, lo tenía guardado para que nadie lo viese. Me daba vergüenza. Ni siquiera mi madre lo ha visto."

"¿Soy la primera persona que ve esto?" Ella asintió y el sonrió. "Ésta obra de arte se merece ser mostrada al mundo."

"No es tan fácil. Si cuelgo esto en mi pared, es como si… Han pasado doce años y aún no lo he superado. No puedo. No sin él. Todos estos años me he aislado de la gente. Desde pequeñita he sido la chica rara. _Siempre_. Mi madre me ha intentado ayudar. Ella ha intentado que sea capaz de vivir mi vida, de ser feliz. Pero creo que, si se trata de eso, mi vida nunca va a comenzar."

"Pues si se trata de eso, te ayudaré a ser feliz."

"¿Enserio?"

"De verdad. No mereces estar triste. Solo tienes que relajarte y disfrutar del momento." Eugene quitó las lágrimas de su cara con su pulgar.

"Lo intentaré." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"Pues, entonces, vámonos." Él la cogió por su mano y la levantó.

"¿Ahora?" Pero él no contestó.

A lo mejor empezar a vivir la vida no era tan malo como ella pensaba.


	5. Chico Malo

Hola de nuevo. Siento muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuucho que haya pasado tanto tiempo, pero es que no tenía inspiración. La verdad es que estaba pensando en dejar la historia, pero eso no pasará. La terminaré aunque sea cortita. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo y se que este capítulo no es digno de todos estos meses, pero era como para decir: "¡Ei, que no me olvido de vosotros!" Bueno, que intentaré subir alguno prontito. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, os quierooo :)

* * *

**5. Chico Malo**

"¡Espera! No puedo salir. Tengo que estudiar para el examen de química de mañana. Y tú también deberías." dijo ella, soltándole la mano.

"¿Estudiar? Eso es _MUY_ aburrido."

"¿No vas a estudiar?"

"¿Para qué? Tú misma lo has dicho. El examen es mañana y no he estudiado nada. Además, yo no valgo para esto."

"No digas eso. Puede que no sea lo que mejor se te da, pero si te esfuerzas podrás aprobar."

"No sé yo…"

"Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí y te puedo ayudar."

"¿Harías eso por mí?"

"Pero con una condición." Él se la quedó mirando con cara extrañada." Solo si me prometes que mañana iremos donde YO quiera."

Él sonrió y dijo "Trato hecho."

"¿Enserio?

"Claro."

"Bueno, pues allá vamos."

Pasaron alrededor de una hora estudiando los óxidos y peróxidos y toda la familia inorgánica, y a los dos se les pasó

"¡Ya está! ¡Te lo sabes todo!" Dijo ella cerrando el libro con entusiasmo. "Seguro que sacas buena nota."

"Eso espero."

"Ya verás cómo sí. Lo hemos repasado como cien veces. No puedes suspender." No podía. Ella sabía que no era el mejor con los estudios, o al menos eso le había dicho. Eugene ya había cumplido los diecinueve ese pasado mayo. Había repetido curso hace dos años, y desde entonces sus notas no siguieron muy bien, pero eso iba a cambiar. Bueno, al menos lo intentaría cambiar en este examen. Estaba segura de que iba a aprobar. Confiaba en él.

"Gracias. Por todo." Dijo él sonriendo, mientras ella intentaba esquivar su hermosa sonrisa.

"N-no. Gracias a ti. Desde que me mudé, parezco otra. Me siento cambiada. Siento como si fuese otra persona, ahora sé que puedo hacer amigos, y estoy estupendamente bien con ellos. Solo han pasado unas horas, pero me gusta mucho hablar contigo. Es como si ya te conociese de antes, como si… No lo sé. Es una sensación extraña."

"No te preocupes, a mi me pasa algo así. También. "

Un teléfono sonó.

"Mi madre. Me tengo que ir. Lo siento." Dijo Eugene mientras recogía sus cosas y los dos se dirigieron a la entrada.

"¿Ya?"

"Estoy castigado."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella con curiosidad.

_"Soy un chico malo."_


End file.
